


Rope

by hangoverhater



Series: The One With The Spies [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BoKuroo Being Idiots, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, boondock saints references, i love that film, this whole thing is one big boondock saints scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have it, you don't need it. When you don't, you do. Kuroo always prefers bringing rope. Bokuto doesn't believe in rope.</p>
<p>Basically that one bit from Boondock Saints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies.

You never knew if you were going to need rope. When you had it, you wouldn’t. When you didn’t, you would. Kuroo had learned that the hard way. 

His partner, Bokuto, had yet to realize the importance of bringing rope. 

“I’m not lugging that heavy shit around! Put it back!” 

They were currently in the basement level of HQ, picking out supplies for their next mission. Simple surveillance gig in Bolivia, easy enough. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at his partner’s whiny tone. He glared at the owl-haired man currently admiring knives. “We’re not going to need those, either, dumbass.”

Bokuto replied by grabbing a fairly sizeable knife from the wall and waving it towards Kuroo’s general direction. “You never know! Remember São Paulo? Could’ve used a knife then,” he sing-songed. 

“I don’t care, put that back. I’m taking the rope,” he snapped, grabbing a length of rope from the wall and stuffing it into his duffel bag. “Charlie Bronson’s always got rope.”

“Well you’re not Charlie fucking Bronson, are you?” Bokuto mocked, slipping a Bowie knife into his duffel bag when Kuroo wasn’t looking. 

“Yeah, but we always end up needing it anyway,” Kuroo insisted, moving onto handguns. 

“No,” Bokuto rolled his eyes with a groan. “You’re not getting the fucking rope!”

Kuroo took the opportunity to shove some bugs and cameras into his bag as well. “I’m not putting it back. Fuck you.”

“What’re you, twelve?” Bokuto sneered, petting a submachine gun absently. 

Kuroo made a rude gesture with his hands. Bokuto stuck out his tongue in retaliation. “Besides, it’s not like we’ll be climbing anywhere,” he shrugged, dropping his bag onto the table to look at some night-vision goggles. “Or fighting, unfortunately.”

Kuroo glanced into Bokuto’s bag, and pulled out the Bowie knife, holding it up by the tip. “Oh really, Rambo?”

They stared at each other for a moment, neither backing down. Eventually Bokuto gave in with a massive eye roll and a grunt. “Fine! Get your stupid fucking rope.”

Kuroo nodded with a victorious smirk, hefting the bag over his shoulder. “I will. I’ll get my stupid fucking rope.”

**

A week later, when they were hanging upside down, tangled in the rope after crashing through the ceiling, Kuroo poked Bokuto in the ribs. 

“Did you not learn anything from that movie with the brothers and shit?”

“Shut the fuck up, Charlie Bronson,” Bokuto growled, cutting the rope with his knife, resulting in them dropping to the floor in an undignified pile.

**Author's Note:**

> Boondock Saints is a great film, and I will fight whoever disagrees with me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
